I dreamed of you
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Jaime e Brienne - Jaime/Brienne
1. Porque

**1. Porque**

Porque ele havia sonhado com ela.

Porque apenas ele podia chama-la por apelidos, todos os outros deviam chama-la de Brienne.

Porque ele não conseguia deixar de reparar nas coisas que ela dizia e fazia, como ela tentava e por mais que quisesse não podia negar, pelo menos não para si próprio, como isso havia começado a afetá-lo.

Porque o seu apelido nem parecia mais irônico, porque ela era bela mesmo que fosse apenas para ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Melhor do que dançar

**2. Melhor do que dançar**

Na primeira vez que ela se apaixonou foi porque Renly havia sido o único até então que havia lhe demonstrado o mínimo de gentileza , e porque ele havia concordado sem relutância em dançar com ela. Jaime não era gentil, nem um pouco, mas ele havia voltado e salvo sua vida porque quando estava livre para ir embora ele ainda assim havia sonhado com ela. Na segunda vez ela encontrou mais do que alguém que dançaria com ela, alguém que lutaria por ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Características

**3. Características**

A verdade é que ela tinha beleza e ele tinha honra.

Mas eles eram os únicos que conseguiam ver tais características um no outro.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Como nas canções

**4. Como nas canções**

Ela era uma pessoa melhor do que ele, melhor do que a maioria que ele já tinha conhecido na verdade e quanto mais tempo passava com ela mais queria que esse não fosse o caso.

Ela é como os cavaleiros nas canções, o tipo que ele antes ele achava que não existiam mais, ou as vezes que nunca tivessem existido, o tipo que vive por honra e que sentiria satisfeito por morrer por honra também, o tipo que ele queria ser quando era jovem antes de se juntar a guarda real, antes de Aerys.

Ele desejava que ela não fosse assim não por inveja ou insegurança quanto aos ideais que ela tinha e que ele havia perdido há muito tempo ,mas sim porque o destino de idealistas que vivem em um mundo tão longe de ser ideal é ter isso facilmente voltado contra eles.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Sem ilusões

**5. Sem ilusões**

Ele não tinha ilusões sobre ser uma boa pessoa ou sobre a possibilidade de redenção, ele nunca teve, mas também tais coisas não o interessavam. E nem em seus sonhos mais estranhos ele se via sendo perdoado.

Quando a nova rainha anunciou a sua condenação ele apenas sorriu, talvez se escrevessem canções sobre aquele dia diriam que ele havia enlouquecido, isso não o incomodou nem um pouco afinal pela maneira que via todas as canções eram mentiras feitas para fingir que o mundo fazia sentido. Ele não havia enlouquecido, ele apenas sorriu porque ele já sabia que ia ser assim, ele era o Regicida, ele tinha tido filhos com a sua irmã, ele estava condenado desde o começo.

A multidão o vaia e o olha com desprezo, mas a única coisa que ele repara é na grande mulher parada olhando pra ele, tentando se manter forte, tentando não chorar e apenas o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis dela que toda vez que ele via pareciam mais belos, a Senhora de Tarth.

Ele a havia salvo, de todos os seus feitos esse era o que mais gostava, embora também não se deixasse se iludir quanto a isso ,ele não a havia salvado por nobreza, ele não era como os cavaleiros nas canções, novamente suas ações nobres vinham por motivos egoístas, ele a havia salvo porque não queria um mundo em que ela não existisse mais, a havia salvo porque a queria em sua vida.

Ele vai morrer, ele já havia matado muitos outros, mas ela estava viva por sua causa. Sua morte seria comemorada e ele seria lembrado com desprezo, aquela mulher estranha que ele nunca havia esperado amar seria a única que lamentaria sua morte. Isso era o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Identidade

**6. Identidade**

Quando Brienne o chama por seu nome ele imediatamente a corrige dizendo para o chamar de Regicida. A ironia dele ter passado a maior parte da sua viagem tentando fazer o contrario não lhe passa despercebida.

Regicida é como a maioria o chama, é como Brienne se referiu a ele durante a maior parte de sua jornada até o porto real, mas a sua identidade principal para si mesmo foi sempre o irmão de Cersei, ele recusou seus títulos e sua posição para se juntar a guarda real para poder ficar perto dela, provavelmente sendo o único Lannister que já existiu a escolher amor ao invés de poder toda vez. E ele tentou se segurar ao máximo a aquele sentimento, e tentando ignorar qualquer evidência que estava lentamente se desapaixonando por ela porque por toda a sua vida ela havia sido tudo, a única coisa que ele queria, sua única luz, a única mulher que aparecia em seus sonhos .

Mas quando Brienne diz seu nome não há nenhum subtexto agora por trás disso, ela o vê não como o homem que quebrou seus votos e matou seu rei, não como um dos temíveis Lannister, não como uma cópia de sua irmã, apenas como ele, sem os títulos e concepções que ele havia recebido por seu nascimento e seus atos, a pessoa que ele era fora de seus relacionamentos com sua familia. Jaime a corrige porque as vezes perto dela ele começa a se ver assim também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Tentando e Falhando

**7. Tentando e Falhando**

Havia coisas que ele tentava não pensar a respeito, como o porque ele se sentia compelido a contar coisas para Brienne que nunca havia contado sequer a sua própria irmã, porque ele se encontrava tão interessado em quem ela era e quais haviam sido as suas experiências na vida , o porque ele havia voltado por ela e porque tinha a impressão que toda vez que a oportunidade se apresentasse ele voltaria, porque quando se tratava dela ele sempre acabava se contradizendo, e principalmente quão diferente ela é de Cersei e como ele a queria mesmo assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Honra

**8. Honra**

Se houvessem canções sobre ela iriam se referir a ela como a puta do regicida, ela sabe canções são mentiras, nelas sempre é verão, todos os cavaleiros são corajosos e todas as donzelas são belas, mas aquela mentira em particular a incomodava. Jaime deu a ela uma espada e uma missão. Um objetivo para continuar indo em frente mesmo com todos aqueles que ela tinha jurado defender já estavam mortos. Ele não a degradou mas era sim a melhor oportunidade de honra que ela via para si.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Piada

**9. Piada**

Ela uma piada para a grande maioria, uma aberração, a grande mulher feia que quer ser um cavaleiro. Jaime fazia muitas piadas as custas dela, mas ela por si própria não era uma piada para ele, ele achava que ela era estranha também, tão diferente de tudo que ele já havia visto, sem jogos ou intrigas como os cavaleiros nas canções, o jeito que ela acredita e como ela tenta, o jeito como ela não desiste, ao ponto dele achar que se o mundo fosse justo seria ela que usaria o seu manto branco da guarda real, era isso que ele achava mais estranho sobre ela, que mesmo vivendo em uma sociedade e em um tempo que a menosprezava ela ainda assim conseguia agir como uma heroína.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Tarth

**10. Tarth**

Jaime acabara gostando de viver naquele local bem mais do que havia previsto, na verdade achava que se sentia mais confortável ali do que jamais se sentira no Porto real ou no Rochedo Casterly, não que ele fosse mencionar isso para Brienne é claro.

A ilha não chamava tanta atenção quanto os outros locais nos sete reinos, os prédios eram bem mais simples que os do Porto real, a visão do castelo não despertava de maneira nenhuma a mesma imponência que o dos Lannisters despertava, a vegetação servia principalmente para a cultivação de alimentos, sem nenhuma das arvores deslumbrantes e exóticas do jardim de cima, e ele duvidava que houvesse sequer uma safira em todo o território da ilha. Mas de quase todas as janelas no castelo do pai de Brienne ele podia ver o mar que tinha o mesmo tom de azul dos olhos da herdeira daquele local, por isso era para ele o lugar mais belo em que já estivera.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. The things I do for Love

**10. The things I do for Love**

Por uma ele jogou uma criança pela janela. Por outra ele voltou para a resgatar de um urso em uma arena mesmo tendo perdido um de seus braços. Aquela era uma das suas característica intrínsecas : quando se tratava de decisões amor sempre era para ele uma ótima motivação para o convencer a fazer coisas estúpidas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	12. Como vão ser lembrados

**11. Como vão ser lembrados**

Jaime as vezes acha que Brienne vai ser lembrada depois de seu tempo, sua coragem e honra sendo contadas por varias gerações ,como acontece com os heróis, claro que haveriam algumas mudanças e erros, ela seria descrita como sendo bela e para evitar ambiguidade moral nas canções nunca seria dito que ela viera a se importar com alguém tão vil como o Regicida.

Ele acha que vai ser lembrado também quando fizerem canções sobre a sua época afinal todas as canções de heróis precisam de um bom vilão.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	13. Um último dia bom

**13. Um último dia bom **

O dia em que Daenerys Targaryen reconquistou Westeros foi o dia em que Jaime Lannister beijou Brienne de Tarth.

Havia comemoração nas ruas do porto real, vinho e desordem pública geral, podiam ser vistos outros beijos e abraços entre os habitantes mas eram diferentes do deles, eram porque significava que a guerra civil que havia destruído o país nos últimos anos havia acabado que haveria paz em Westeros novamente. Jaime não a beijou naquele dia porque achava que tempos melhores viriam para ele e que para Brienne e ele havia alguma chance de um final feliz, mas sim porque tinha uma desesperadora certeza que eles não havia.

Logo haveria guardas a sua procura, um julgamento que ele já tinha perdido e uma execução. Não dava para fugir, ou se esconder da mãe dos dragões, havia cidades queimadas como prova, apenas podia esperar que demorasse um pouquinho para ele ser achado e que talvez tivesse a chance de beijá-la algumas vezes mais antes que isso acontecesse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	14. Fugas

**14. Fugas **

Jaime passara parte razoável do tempo de sua primeira viagem com Brienne pensando em fugir. Em bater seu remo contra a cabeça dela e fazer com que ela se afogasse no rio. Em atravessar sua espada pela garganta dela e fazer que continuasse jorrando sangue até mesmo depois que a vida tivesse se esvaído dela. Mas acabou não fazendo isso, mesmo quando as oportunidades se apresentaram.

Viajando com Brienne novamente pensamentos de fuga lhe ocorrem, mas dessa vez não para o Porto Real e por associação para os braços de Cersei, ou para o Rochedo Casterly, que por mais gerações que ele jamais se importara em decorar direito, pertencia a sua família. Ele não se encaixava mais nesses lugares.

Seus pensamentos de fuga envolvem ir para as terras depois do mar estreito, cortar seus cabelos e esquecer que já foi um Lannister e deixar que Westeros se exploda, o que provavelmente era o caminho que aquela terra estava tomando com ou sem a presença dele pelo que havia notado. Mas agora em suas fantasias de fuga ele sempre acabava levando a sua antiga captora junto consigo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	15. Rhaegar

**15. Rhaegar **

Ela o lembrava um pouco de Rhaegar. Jaime não mencionou isso para ela porque achou que ela provavelmente consideraria isso mais um insulto da parte dele, ela cresceu em um mundo após a rebelião de Robert, um mundo que tinha na história e nas canções transformado o príncipe em um homem vil, tão ruim quanto seu pai, as vezes até pior.

Ela com toda certeza não tinha ouvido falar do jeito como Rhaegar lutava bravamente e com honra, como ele tentava ser sempre justo e frequentemente gentil, como Rhaegar teria sido um rei que Jaime teria tido orgulho de servir. Que ele acreditava em destino, ele acreditava em canções. Que ele no fim morreu por causa disso.

Ela o lembrava um pouco de Rhaegar, e tudo que Jaime podia fazer era torcer para que ela tivesse um final diferente do dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
